Feelings And Stuff
by Gaby Black
Summary: Slash RemusSirius, fluff. Oneshot. OoTP. “I was going to talk about feelings and stuff, but if you’re not interested…” Sirius enlightens Remus about Tonk's crush on him. Remus is oblivious, Sirius is jealous.


**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own Sirius and Remus, nor anything mentioned here. JK Rowling does. If I did, I would be writing a _book_ on the Marauders, not a fanfic...

**Warning:** slash.

This story is dedicated to **Marauder's Mad** who was the first reader!

* * *

"She kept staring at you at dinner."

At the sound of Sirius's disgruntled and accusatory voice, Remus looked up from his book. It was a late October night, and they had invited Tonks to dinner; or, rather, Remus should say, she had invited herself. Sirius and he were now alone in Grimmauld Place's gloomy living room, a fire crackling softly in the fireplace while outside the rain poured depressively.

"I believe that's what politeness requires, looking at someone who is speaking to you," Remus said, knowing perfectly well who 'she' was.

Sirius snorted. Remus was finding the crackling fire extremely fascinating. When the silence lasted a little longer than he had expected, he returned to his book, hoping Sirius would let it drop.

"Put that book down, Remus," Sirius said quietly, but firmly.

He should have known.

"Since when do I take orders from you, Sirius?" Remus asked, not looking up.

"Since you're my willing sex slave, Remus," Sirius replied earnestly. "Since we're seventeen, I should say."

Remus blushed slightly, even after all those years. He looked up to find Sirius smiling at him quite like the way he did when they were younger. It felt extremely good. But Sirius seemed to remember what he had to say, and his smile faded.

"I was going to talk about feelings and stuff, but if you're not interested…"

Sirius did not finish his sentence and shrugged. Remus gave a small smile, as he was strongly reminded of the teenage Sirius. He put his book down.

"Go on, then," Remus said, smirking. "What's it about 'feelings and stuff'?"

Sirius tried to keep a straight face and to look at him gravely, but the corners of his lips were twitching. His grey eyes squinted at Remus as though trying to decipher his soul.

"One word to enlighten your oblivious pretty head: Tonks."

Remus groaned. He had a definitive feeling Sirius had mentioned it _once or twice_ before…

"What about her?"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Wotcher, Remus! It's so _good_ to see you again! Thank _you_ for inviting me. Oh, _Remus_, mind if I sit next to you?" Sirius said, mimicking Tonks's voice.

Remus kept silent. Sirius did have a point.

"Next thing she'll say to you will be, Remus, mind if I shag you?" Sirius said darkly.

Remus laughed derisively.

"I think you're going a little bit too far," Remus shook his head. "And don't make fun of her, she's a nice girl."

"Well, she was alright before she started drooling on you," Sirius said gruffly.

Remus tilted his head to the side and smirked. Sirius walked towards the window to escape his gaze.

"There is no need to be jealous, Sirius," Remus said quietly, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I'm not jealous," Sirius said without turning.

Remus stared at Sirius's back without a word until Sirius felt as if he was being burnt.

"Alright, I am," Sirius admitted, turning to him.

Remus stood up and made his way towards him.

"I told you, there is no need," Remus said softly, putting his arm around Sirius's shoulder. "I like Tonks, she's a nice girl, but I am not attracted to her in any way."

Remus felt Sirius's shoulder relax at his words. Sirius's veiled eyes wandered on the floor.

"Oh. I was just making a fool of myself, then," Sirius whispered.

Remus chuckled. "It wasn't the first time, Padfoot, and I hope it won't be the last."

Sirius kissed him.

"You enjoy making fun of me, don't you?" Sirius asked, their faces inches from each other.

Remus just smiled. "I believe you know the answer to that."

They remained in comfortable silence for a while, only troubled by the regular and somewhat comforting sound of the rain clattering against the window.

"So, what are you going to do about Tonks?" Sirius finally asked.

Remus sighed. He really had no idea. How on earth a young woman like Tonks could fancy _him_ was beyond reason.

"I won't encourage her, I suppose," Remus shrugged. "I guess she'll find me boring eventually."

"You're not half as boring as you like to think, Remus," Sirius grumbled, turning his back to him.

Remus gave a slight, Marauder-like smile, but did not reply.

"Have you brought your photo album?" Sirius asked.

Remus gestured towards the photo album Sirius had asked him to bring with him; it was on the large wooden table. Sirius had been so busy thinking about Tonks that he had not even noticed it. Sirius sat down at the table and started looking at it; after a while, Remus came to stand behind him and put his hands on his shoulders. It was full of photographs of their Hogwarts years, of James and Lily's wedding, and a few of baby Harry. The last one broke Remus's heart, even though he had seen it a million times. He felt Sirius's muscles tighten and knew he felt the same. Remus looked away. Sirius slowly traced the picture with his finger and peered at one face after the other: Remus, slightly worried-looking, Sirius himself in his handsome glory, and finally, James and Lily looking at each other lovingly, with James proudly holding Harry in his arms. Peter had taken the picture, a few months before their death. It was the last time they had bothered to take a group shot. They were both grateful that Peter was not on it.

"I know it's been fourteen years," Sirius said quietly, "but I still think about them every day."

Remus turned back to the picture, gazing down at the four young people and the baby as though they were strangers. In some way, they were. Nothing had been the same after that. He squeezed Sirius's shoulder lightly.

"So do I, Padfoot, so do I…"

Nothing, except Sirius and him. Feelings. And stuff.

* * *

**Please review! Reviews are the only payment fanfic authors receive. Even if it's just a word or two, leaving a review lets me know you've passed this way. Thank you!**


End file.
